Increasingly, cloud storage providers are utilized for storing and/or sharing content across multiple clients, where the cloud storage, providers have engines that automatically synchronize the content between the clients. However, complaints are frequently received that the cloud storage providers are accidentally deleting files in the cloud via unintended actions on the clients. For example, a user who has a file on their computing device that is synchronized to, the cloud may delete the file locally on the computing device if they run out of local storage space, are wiping the computing device, and/or are giving the computing device to someone else, for example. Because the file was synchronized to the cloud, the delete is propagated to the cloud which further causes the delete to replicate to the other clients. Unfortunately, the user may not have intended for the delete to propagate to the cloud and the other clients. Moreover, attackers may take advantage of this vulnerability by deleting locally stored content and having it replicate to the cloud and other devices.